


Fuck Dorms

by Nelly-Belly (Nelleri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'cause lord knows we don't have enough of those, College AU, Dorm Life - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleri/pseuds/Nelly-Belly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a third year transfer... a lonely, antisocial fish in a new pond<br/>And Eren is the bubble-eyed freshman who lives in the room above</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tbh I just needed a break from writing part 2 of Cáerme. It is very much in the works, but writing something in that kind of genre... I don't know I just needed to write something less structured ya know? So here's a shitty off the cuff one shot O(^u^)o

Levi had thought living on the first floor of the student dorm apartments would be the obvious choice. He didn’t have to carry his boxes up the stairs when he moved in, and on the bleeding hot days of summer he wouldn’t need to suffer the climb on his way back from class.

So he was content with his living arrangement. He had chosen this university because of its housing set up. Unlike having residence halls like most universities, they had apartment complexes. He felt this would offer him more privacy and quiet, seeing as there were less people crammed into one building.

He had just finished unloading his last box of clothes and was in the process of hanging them in his closet. The apartment was silent, and he was more than okay with that. He had yet to meet his dorm mate, who he would be sharing a bathroom and kitchen with, but he wasn’t really concerned. He still had his own room so he could keep interaction to a minimum.

When he was filling out his application for housing, he remembered running across a space for “Roommate Request,” for if a student had a particular person in mind that they wanted to live with. Of course, Levi knew no one from this campus, the entire city being new to him. He remembered his mother cheerfully suggesting that “Maybe you’ll meet a friend you might want to live with _next_ quarter?”

Levi huffed humorlessly at the thought. He had always been an introvert. Back in his high school days he remembered thinking maybe there was something wrong with him, that maybe he would hit his stride in college. But no, Levi just hated social interaction. To him it had always seemed forced, and uncomfortable.

So during his college search, when he’d found Maria University, which offered apartment style housing, he knew he’d found his future alma mater. He was a transfer student, coming in from a community college, so he already felt out of place diving into this new college as a junior, and he knew he would need some form of privacy lest he lose his mind.

Just as he was closing his closet door, he heard a series of _thuds_ from in front of his apartment followed by a pained, “ _Fuck_.” Curious, Levi walked out to the living room area to peek out the front blinds. At the foot of the stairs that led to the apartment above his was a sprawled out brunette, covered in spilled books.

Levi snorted at the poor kid’s expense, but still made his way to the front door. He would usually try to pretend that he hadn’t seen or heard anything. It wasn’t his problem, right? But he was feeling a little restless while waiting for his dorm mate to show up.

He poked his head out the front door and asked, “You alright?”

The brunette managed to sit up, books falling from his chest into his lap as he did. “Ah… I think so…” was the answer. He brought a hand up to cup the back of his head, “I kind of smacked my head on one of those steps on the way down, though… Fuckin’ hurts.”

Levi bit his lip in thought. He had already gone this far, why not do the proper thing and actually help the guy? Checking his pocket to make sure he had his key, he stepped outside and approached the stranger at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, um… I’m Eren by the way. I guess I’m in the apartment above you,” the man blinked up at him with shining green eyes.

“Levi,” he answered, offering a hand to help the other man up.

Eren stooped to turn his emptied box upright and started gathering up the books that had spilled from it. Feeling awkward just standing there, Levi decided to help him. He noticed a lot of the books were in German.

“Is German your major?”

Eren stared at him for a moment, “Yeah… How’d you know?”

Levi cocked his head to the side, lowering his eyelids and raised a book with the title _“Wörterbuch.”_

“Oh!” Eren exclaimed, “Right, sorry. I guess my mind is a little fried right now.”

“Are you new here?”

Eren nodded, “Yeah, I’m a first year. You?”

“Third, but I’m a transfer.”

As they finished gathering up the books, they exchanged some more small talk. Levi shared that he came from a community college and already had his Associates degree in Humanities and was now majoring in English literature. Eren told him that he was just about a year out of high school, and that this was his first time really out on his own. He’d even told his parents not to help him move in because he wanted to see how he’d do by himself. Levi figured that was the reason for the guy’s absent-mindedness.

Once all the books were packed neatly in the box, Eren went to heft it up. Fearing another disastrous fall, Levi stopped him before he started on the stairs.

“Why don’t you let me help you carry that up? It’s kind of a big box.”

Eren grinned widely, and Levi took pause to appreciate just how straight his teeth were. He might have been a little younger than what Levi normally would go for, but he was definitely cute.

“Really? Thanks, man.”

Each holding one side of the box, they made their way up the stone steps. The box was damn heavy, even with the two of them. It was no wonder the guy had lost his balance trying to do it on his own.

They set the box down on the second floor landing right outside Eren’s door. Levi was about to mutter a quick farewell when he noticed Eren’s elbow as he unlocked his door.

“Uh… you’re bleeding,” Levi mentioned.

“What? Where?”

“Elbow.”

Eren awkwardly bent both of his arms to get a look at his elbows, and saw the crimson stain seeping into the sleeve of his right arm.

“Ah, fuck…” Forgetting about unlocking his door, Eren went ahead and pulled his shirt off, just like that. No shame.

 _And who would have shame with a body like that?_ Levi thought as he tried desperately to not stare at the tanned, flat stomach now visible. Eren used his now soiled shirt to wipe at the scrape on his elbow, letting out a small hiss as he did so.

“Damn,” the brunette said, “You have any bandages?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “You didn’t pack any?”

Eren just smiled sheepishly and tilted his head.

_Jesus. He is the manifestation of the absent-minded professor._

“Alright, stay right there, Professor,” Levi said, smirking at his own inside joke.

“Hm? I’m not… I’m not a professor?” Eren said with a raised brow.

Levi fought the urge to face-palm, instead letting out a small chuckle and shook his head. “I’ll go get you some bandages.”

As he dug through his stowed-away bathroom necessities, Levi wondered to himself why he was being so helpful to this stranger. Normally, he would keep social interaction to a minimum, but he found himself interested in this Eren guy.

He supposed it was probably because he found Eren attractive. Levi hadn’t thought about dating, or anything close to it, while he was working on his Associate’s. Not that it had been hard; his small hometown offered slim pickings to begin with.

As he climbed back up the steps, first aid kit in hand, he decided to pay more attention. He didn’t want to start flirting with the guy if he didn’t even swing that way, after all…

The door to Eren’s apartment had been left ajar, so he cautiously stepped through the threshold. He spotted Eren at the end of the hallway in his bedroom, already unpacking his box of books.

_Still shirtless…_

“Hey, got some first aid shit,” Levi announced as he slowly walked down the hall, not wanting to encroach.

Eren jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around, nearly dropping the book in his hand in the process. When he’d reined the book into his grasp, he placed it on his bookshelf and sighed.

“Jeez, you scared me. Anyway, thanks,” he said with a smile and faced Levi. He then held out his injured arm expectantly.

“Am I your mother now?” Levi said playfully.

With a frown, Eren responded, “Well I can’t put the bandage on with one arm, you know…”

Levi pursed his lip and nodded. “Guess you’re right, go ahead and sit.” He gestured towards the bed.

Eren went and plopped down on the thin mattress, the rickety metal frame squealing in protest. Green eyes went wide and his body went rigid.

“Holy… that was _loud_ …”

Levi tried not to laugh at his reaction; his own had been very similar when he’d gone to sit on his own bed. At least now he knew it wasn’t only his bed that had been equipped with such a vocal frame.

He sat beside him and noticed that Eren leaned away from him. But as he was bandaging up the elbow, Levi saw how carefully Eren was watching him. It seemed like he had leaned away so he could watch Levi at work more fully.

When their eyes met, Eren’s gaze quickly snapped away and he let out an awkward cough.

“You’re uh… good with your hands. That is—ah… thanks.” Another awkward cough.

Levi used a bit of medical tape to finish up the wrapping and smirked.

_Swing, batter, swing_

As he released Eren’s freshly wrapped limb, he made sure to trail his thumb down the sensitive underside of his forearm.

“No problem, Professor.”

Eren’s face seemed to redden as he crinkled his brow. “If you’re gonna keep calling me that, I’m gonna start calling you Doctor.”

Levi let a full-on grin take over his face. “Pet names already? Or are you into role-play? How kinky…”

“Oh my god,” Eren groaned, lifting his hands to cover his face. Levi, on the other hand, was eating the moment up. He may not care for most social interactions, but he could at least admit he was a good flirt when the situation called for it.

Feeling he’d done enough damage to the poor guy, Levi stood, the bed creaking as his weight was removed. “Well then, I’ll see you around, Pro-fes-sor~” he said liltingly.

Eren let out a breath of a laugh, and peeked out from behind his hands. “Looking forward to it, Doctor…”

 

 

The next couple of days, as soon as Levi stuck his key into his front door lock, Eren was practically galloping down the steps to meet him with a, “Hey Doctor!” He’d invite the cheerful brunette inside and take him to his bedroom to re-wrap his elbow.

He certainly didn’t mind. Levi kept to himself in his classes, and his dorm mate was content to ignore his existence. He may avoid socializing, but having at least _one_ person to interact with was therapeutic.

After the third day, Levi noted that it wasn’t really necessary to wrap it anymore. “Hm, you heal pretty quickly. After today you’ll probably be better off without any bandages,” he said.

The flash of disappointment on Eren’s face didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh…”

If he were honest with himself, Levi was a little disappointed too. Granted these little meetings only lasted about ten minutes, he was really enjoying the flirty small talk they’d been having every day. He was wracking his mind trying to think of a reason to continue seeing him, when Eren interrupted his thoughts.

“Is it still okay if I come down here and hang out?”

“Wow, you sure are straight-forward…” Levi said with a smirk as he finished taping down the bandage. He lifted his gaze to see just how red Eren’s face was.

“Well ah… do you mind?”

“Not a bit, my dorm mate is almost never here so I doubt they’d care either.”

After that day the routine changed slightly. Instead of running down to get his elbow wrapped, Eren would meet him at his door with his arms full of books and binders. They’d go to Levi’s room and Eren would sprawl out on the floor to study.

Eren was taking an English class to fulfill his general education requirements, so Levi would help him with essays, or help him to understand literary themes and motifs in whatever his assigned reading was. In exchange, sometimes Eren would teach Levi various curse words in German. Though, usually this would result in Eren rolling on the floor laughing at Levi’s awful German accent.

After a couple weeks, Levi was sitting at his usual place at his desk, working on an explication while Eren was on the floor behind him. Everything was quiet, unusually so. Levi just assumed that Eren had an extra heavy load of homework or something. That is, until Eren broke the silence.

“Are you gay?”

At first Levi thought he’d imagined it, but the tense atmosphere was definitely there. Those weighted words that could instantly change their dynamic for either worse or better. He turned around in his chair and looked at Eren, who was seemingly engrossed in whatever he was reading.

_Maybe I did imagine it?_

“Well?” Eren asked, not looking up from his book, but the tips of his ears burned a bright red that gave away just how nervous he was.

“Uh… I’m not.” He shouldn’t mess with the kid, he knew, but at least he wasn’t lying?

He could see Eren’s eyes go wide, his face taking on the same shade as his ears. “Oh… Sorry, that was probably weird to ask.” He sat up, keeping his gaze lowered. “Well, I’m just about done so I’ll go ahead and go back…” he started gathering up his skewed books and papers, and Levi decided he’d toyed with him enough.

He spun out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Eren, grabbing his wrist to stop him from packing up. Eren froze, eyes wide and staring down at their hands.

“I’m not gay,” Levi restated, “But I’m bi as fuck.”

Those vibrant green eyes turned up to meet his, still widened in shock. Levi quirked a suggestive brow and ran his thumb across the skin of his wrist. He saw Eren swallow hard before his face relaxed a little, a nervous smile taking place of the worried frown.

“So…” Eren trailed off.

Levi huffed a laugh before leaning in, nearly close enough that their lips touched. “So?”

“…So you… Does that mean… C-Can I…” Eren stuttered.

 _God he’s going to kill me with his awkwardness._ Levi thought as he rolled his eyes before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. It started out innocently enough, but that changed quickly as Eren crawled forward to throw his arms over Levi’s shoulders and leaned into him. The weight shift knocked Levi over, making their teeth clack as they went down.

“Jesus, slow down Turbo.” Levi groaned.

“Sorry… shit, sorry…” Eren apologized, but still didn’t slow down. His hands found their way into Levi’s hair, curling into the black locks as he slotted his mouth over Levi’s. He was whimpering as he sucked and licked away, his lower body beginning to mindlessly grind against Levi.

Pressing his hands against the other man’s shoulders, Levi pushed him away slightly. “God damn, just how sexually frustrated _are_ you?”

Eren retreated, sitting up on Levi’s thighs and wiping the saliva from his mouth. “Was that too fast?” he panted.

Levi chuckled and sat up and cupped Eren’s face with one hand. “Maybe not for a horny high schooler… I’d rather take things slowly, if you don’t mind?”

The brunette leaned into Levi’s touch, eyes fluttering shut as he regained control of himself. “No, that’s fine. That’s great, actually…”

The rest of the evening Levi stayed on the floor with Eren, both of them on separate assignments but the closeness made things more intimate than they had been before. Occasional, fleeting touches and flirtatious glances made it clear that things had definitely changed between them.

When Eren left that night, he leaned down and gave Levi a chaste peck on the lips as they stood in the doorway of Levi’s apartment. After he shut the door, Levi leaned against it and sighed; silently thanking whatever forces it had been that caused him to leave his dorm that first day and help the clueless dork that lived above him.

 

 

For the next week, things carried on much the same; though Levi was starting to wonder how much longer he’d be able to stave off Eren’s sexual appetite. They would start out lying on the floor beside each other, and before Levi knew it he was covered in a hot and panting Eren.

He was beginning to not even be subtle about his advances anymore. At first there would be teasing touches, developing into innocent kisses, which would then turn to full on swapping spit and dry humping.

Every time, Levi would have to gather his wits and stop him. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to be more intimate with Eren, he just wanted things to progress at a steadier rate. He wanted to be sure that Eren wasn’t just looking to get laid.

After about the third time Levi pushed Eren off of him one night, the brunette sighed loudly and flopped onto his back. “I’m sorry I keep pressuring you…” he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Levi shrugged, and Eren turned his head to stare at him, biting his lip as if he were trying to figure something out. Finally, Eren sat up with another sigh. “I think I’m gonna head back to my apartment a little early tonight. I’ve got a test tomorrow morning, and I need to get some rest.”

The excuse sounded lame to Levi’s ears, but he couldn’t really argue against it. He watched worriedly as Eren packed up his things, thinking he’d pressed the guy’s patience to the limit and lost his chance.

Before he left, Eren leaned over and gave Levi a quick kiss, running his hand through his hair as he did. “I’ll see you later.”

And then he was gone.

Levi pulled himself up onto his bed and threw an arm over his face. Had he fucked it up? It’s not like he wasn’t _ready_ to take things to the next level. He was just worried. Eren was barely 18, and he didn’t want to dive head first into something unless he was sure it wasn’t just about sex.

He really liked Eren; he’d become an integral part of his day and he didn’t want to lose that. With his introverted tendencies Levi avoided socializing, but if someone managed to get past his defenses, the fear of losing that person was overwhelming. He didn’t want things to change.

 _Guess I screwed that up…_ He thought dismally, reaching over to open the chest he kept on his desk beside his bed. Inside was a bottle of sleeping pills. He hadn’t needed them since school had been a lot less stressful than he had been anticipating, but he felt he’d need them that night.

In about a half hour, Levi felt the heaviness of sleep coming over him despite the built up worry and stress.

 

 

About six hours later, and Levi found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. The pill had worn off, but that wasn’t why he was awake.

_Creak, creak, creak, creak…_

_That_ was why he was awake. From above him, the wretched sound of a cheap dorm bedframe being rocked had jostled him from his sleep. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was 4:45 a.m. And here he was awake because some college brats decided it was a good time to bump uglies.

“ _Ah!... Right there…”_

And Levi’s entire body ran cold, because that was _Eren’s voice._ That was the sound of _Eren getting fucked._

Levi felt such an odd mixture of emotions as the sounds above him carried on. He was angry, he was jealous, he was… well, a little turned on. But mostly angry and jealous.

He threw his pillow over his head, trying desperately to block out the noise but he _couldn’t._ As the creaking and muffled moans carried on, the anger and jealousy grew exponentially. Until finally, he’d had enough.

He flung himself out of bed and moments later found himself upstairs, banging furiously on the door. A moment of panic hit him as he heard stumbling around inside the apartment. Why the fuck was he up here? It wasn’t his business… he had been the one to keep pushing Eren away. Who could blame the guy for seeking attention elsewhere?

But then, the deadbolt was clunking to unlock, and the door opened. Eren’s flushed and sweaty face peeked through the crack and his eyes went wide.

“Levi?” his voice was quiet; scared.

“So, you really couldn’t wait, could you?”

If possible, Eren’s eyes went even wider. “I… I…”

“Shut up,” Levi growled, his anger had returned to boiling the moment he saw how disheveled Eren looked. It should have been _him_ to reduce the brunette to such a state. “I get that you’re young and horny but you just had your lips on mine not even _seven hours ago_ and you’ve already found someone to take my place?”

Eren’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head. “Wait… Levi…”

“I said _shut up!_ I had you read so _wrong._ I thought you were just cute and oblivious, never would I have thought to peg you as a _slut._ ” His voice was getting louder, and Eren was growing increasingly flustered. He opened the door a little wider to bring his hands up.

“Levi! Please keep your voice down… I think you’re misunder—“

“No you know what? I should congratulate the lucky bastard. Who is it? Your dorm mate?” he said as pushed the door and shoved his way inside. He didn’t know what he was doing, he really didn’t. His jealousy was controlling him at this point, and all he wanted to do was to see the face of the person that had swooped in under his nose.

“My dorm mate’s not here… Levi! Wait stop!” Eren hissed as Levi shouldered his way passed him, making a beeline towards the closed bedroom door.

Levi ignored him, slamming the bedroom door open. And he froze. There was no one in the room. No smug face for Levi to punch… only…

_Oh…_

A pink, wet dildo lay in the middle of Eren’s bed…

He heard a strangled noise behind him and turned to see Eren standing there in his boxers, hands over his face. “I was… trying to tell you…”

“Oh,” Levi said aloud this time.  

A heavy silence fell between them as Levi stared at Eren, and Eren stared at the floor.

“Fuck… this is humiliating. I didn’t think I was being that loud… I’m so god damn embarrassed; can we just forget this happened?” Eren prattled on, but Levi’s attention was fully drawn south, focused on the visible tent in Eren’s boxers. He wondered if his ass was dripping with lube…

“Don’t let me interrupt you…” Levi said this quietly, but it completely stopped whatever rambling Eren was in the middle of.

“…Uh…”

“You sounded like you were enjoying yourself,” Levi snapped his eyes up to the brunette’s. “Why don’t you finish?”

Eren stared at him. Levi wasn’t sure it was healthy for a person’s face to be so red.

“Are you… suggesting…”

Levi sighed in frustration, “Get the fuck in that bed and continue what you were doing before I disturbed you.”

Eren took a cautious step forward, his mouth open around words he couldn’t find. Levi reached out and grabbed the taller man by the hips, pulling him forward until their lower halves were flush against each other.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself on that pretty pink dildo, Eren,” he whispered huskily as he ground his erection against Eren’s thigh.

“ _Oh shit…”_ Eren groaned.

Levi turned them around and walked Eren backwards until he fell back onto the bed, igoring the whine of the bed frame. Levi remained standing at the foot of the bed, watching amorously as Eren pulled the dildo out from under his back.

Wide green eyes looked down to the piece of silicone in his hand before trailing up to meet Levi’s stare. Levi watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. In attempt to make the younger man more comfortable, Levi ran his hands over his front before cupping his groin and humming low.

“No need to be shy… The way you’ve been clawing at me all week, haven’t you been dying for something like this to happen?” He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his thighs along with his underwear. With a light grip, he stroked himself slowly, leisurely, soaking in the lustful gaze from the sprawled out brunette on the bed in front of him.

Eren reclined, and though guardedly, he finally slipped a thumb under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down until he could kick them off his feet.

_Good lord, why was I waiting so long…_

Even with the dim lighting from streetlights and passing cars outside the window, the golden dark hue of Eren’s skin was still visible. A thin line of chestnut hair led down to a very well trimmed thatch just above his erection, which was already leaking and shining at the tip.

Levi’s grip on his own member involuntarily tightened as Eren spread his soft looking thighs, revealing his entrance. And yes, it _was_ dripping with lube. Levi could see the plump skin around the area glistening and fought the urge to pounce.

With one hand, Eren reached down and cupped his balls, lifting them slightly as he brought the dildo to his entrance, readily applying pressure until the realistically shaped head popped in.

“Hahhh…” Eren breathed out as his eyes flitted shut, and Levi had to bite hard on his lip to remind himself not to cum yet. He squeezed down on the base of his cock as he watched Eren press the dildo all the way in, his hands massaging at his own balls until he was filled.

“I was thinking of you…” Eren said just before he groaned, pulling the dildo out to the tip. When he plunged it back inside it was with an open moan, his knees falling limply so he was spread completely. As he began pulling it out again, his eyes opened and fixed onto Levi. “I was imagining it was your cock inside me…”

And then Eren began rolling his hips enticingly with the dildo still halfway inside him. The hand at his balls moved to hold his cock straight up, displaying to Levi just how painfully hard he was.

“Fuck… Let’s make that a reality, hm?” Levi muttered as he shimmied out of his pants and underwear. As he kneeled on the bed he ripped his shirt off over his head and tossed it, crawling over the exposed man and latching on to his neck.

He felt and heard Eren moaning, and he quickly moved a hand down to cover the one Eren was using to hold the dildo inside himself. Eren’s hand had gone slack, so Levi took it upon himself to drive the dildo in to the hilt as he sucked at the man’s neck.

“Levi!” Eren whined loudly. “Please… I’m so ready. _Fuck,_ please… please…”

A growl bubbled out of Levi’s throat as he wrenched the dildo out, maybe a bit too roughly as Eren shuddered at the loss. “Condom,” he stated, though he’d meant it as a question. Eren seemed to understand and leaned over to open a drawer on his desk, pulling out a strip.

Levi hastily ripped open one of the end packets, not even bothering to remove it from the string of condoms and rolled it onto his cock. He spotted the small bottle of lube next to Eren’s pillow and made quick use of it to slick himself up.

He leaned back on his knees to look down at the absolute mess Eren had become. The younger man’s flat stomach was smeared with precum and his cock was still dripping more. He pressed his palm to the other’s lower abdomen, not caring at the stickiness he was met with, as he pressed the tip of his cock to the other’s hole.

The play with the dildo had been more than sufficient in preparing Eren, and Levi slid in smoothly, all the way to the base. Eren let out a long groan, his cock twitching occasionally. They locked eyes momentarily as Levi held himself still. He was riding the edge too closely, and was afraid that moving now would make things end far too quickly for his tastes.

He panted down onto Eren’s face, who was beginning to grow impatient. The brunette slung his arms around Levi’s neck and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. A moan vibrated against his mouth and he felt Eren’s muscles clamp slightly around his member.

“Nnnn… Eren…” the words rumbled in his chest as he attempted to steel himself. He began with a teasing pace, pulling out to just the tip and making shallow thrusts that drove them both insane. When he felt he couldn’t take it anymore, he drove in forcefully until Eren’s ass was fit snugly against his hips. A surprised moan tore from the brunette’s throat, which morphed into a stream of vocal praises as Levi continued pumping in and out of him.

“Levi! Levi—holy shit—don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop!”

Eren’s ass and inner thighs were slick with a combination of precum, lube, and sweat. The stickiness caused for a wet _slap slap slap_ that seemed to harmonize perfectly with Eren’s delirious cries. The lewd sounds covered the creaks of the bed to the point Levi hardly noticed them.

Levi leaned back and gripped hard at Eren’s hips, raising them and changing the angle. He seemed to get it just right, because he felt Eren tighten around him just as the wrecked moans increased in pitch.

Levi found himself gasping out moans along with Eren as the brunette tipped over the edge; his cock throbbing as each jet of cum spurted out and landed on that tanned chest. With the added tightness, it took Levi only a few more thrusts before he was spilling into the condom, hunched over Eren and whimpering with pleasure.

They both stayed still, except for the rapid rise and fall of their chests as they panted their exertion. Finally, Levi released his hold on Eren’s hips and pulled out, enjoying the shiver that shook through the man under him.

He pulled the condom off, now heavy with his load, and tied the end before tossing it into the trashcan under Eren’s desk. He went to settle down on the bed beside Eren, the too-small bed forcing them to be pressed tightly together.

Eren cleared his throat, hand idly trailing in the fluids still on his stomach. Levi looked up to him and saw his cheeks were flushed, speaking of more than just the romp they’d had.

“So… uh…” Eren mumbled.

Levi propped himself up on one elbow, waiting for him to continue.

“Are we… are we a _thing_ now?” he asked, eyes nervously darting anywhere but towards the man next to him.

Levi stared at him for a moment, letting the ludicrous question sink in. Here they were, post-sex and curled against each other, and Eren still had to ask? Eventually Levi couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, a hand flying up to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Meanwhile Eren had taken to glaring at him. He let out an angry huff, muttering, “Sorry for asking something so stupid…” As he made to get off the bed, Levi grabbed for him and pulled him back down.

“No… no I’m sorry for laughing,” Levi said between chuckles. “You’re just… so oblivious.” Eren just glared at him harder, so Levi conceded.

“Yeah. We’re a _‘thing’_ now. I’ve been pushing you away all week because I wanted something more than just sex…” he explained.

A grin instantly spread across the brunette’s face, and Levi smiled back at him. Eren’s body relaxed and he molded more comfortably against Levi. The fluid on Eren’s stomach had gone cold, Levi noticed, but he didn’t really care in that moment as their lips found each other.

Maybe next quarter, Levi would have someone’s name to fill that “Roommate Request” slot on the housing application.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Checks off another bullet on my cliche list*
> 
> heh~ ^_^'


End file.
